I Am Not the One
by grey satin cloak
Summary: Duo doesnt knowwhy people are after him Agent Yuy and co.are only wanting answers for now. Will Yuy be capable to keep Duo safe from the government that wants him eliminated for the knowledge Duo holds. Problem Duo doesnt remember a thing  AU Yaoi1x2 3x4
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am starting this story on the fact I am bored with everything else and I need something raw and delicious. No one has appeased me so I have to set out to do it myself. I do not know where it is going but I hope I will not disappoint. Note I am terrible with grammar cannot even spell the word. In other words, grammar is out the window. I am sorry, to everyone who reads this story.

And alas (I told you my grammar was bad) this is AU I will be using some facts and some fiction and some things I just want in there for my own selfishness. This is Yaoi aka GAY. Got a problem? No? Good. Pairings: 1x2 Warnings: Yaoi, murder, action, explosives, cussing, abuse, rape, fatigue, starvation, neglect; and whatever my fucked up head can fathom. Enjoy.

**Story Title:** I am Not the One

**Prologue**

I watched in horror, as he jumped in front of the bus. He had to save me from them. He had to bring me back alive, along with himself. He looked at me with those dark crystal eyes. Then we both saw it coming. The bus, the enemy was barreling down towards me in the bus. I became frozen not able to move; I said prayers to the saints, and god. Then right before impact, I felt it I saw it, he jumped. I was on the curb clutching the cross my Father had given me. He was on the street head to the pavement. People began gathering. I sat there stunned.

"Phone an ambulance!" a person shouted from the circle around him.

I gained my composure and went forward. I did not have enough time to talk to him. He did not tell me anything except I was in danger. I did not believe him I walked away. The bus, that bus was for me. I saw three men in black coming towards me and the mystery blue eyed man. They packed guns. I was unarmed.

"I'm a doctor let me through" I said pushing my way through the crowd. I could not leave his corpse there. When I entered, I was amazed as was everyone else. The man sat up and cracked his neck. He shot me a dirty look, I grinned guiltily. We were in this predicament over me, not him.

"You're a doctor?" He said I nodded. "Get a cab I need a hospital."

I helped him up as he feigned patient. He eyed the three suits and I miraculously got into a cab him with me. The crowd looked confused. I was confused.

"Where am I taking you?"The cab driver with a heavy accent said in front of us.

"853 West Ave; step on it." The blue-eyed man said and glared at me.

"What the fuck just happened back there!" I shouted. The driver shot us a suspicious look.

"Answers will come soon." The blue-eyed man said. He then sat back and closed his eyes.

"What about those men following us?" I said a nervous mess my hand holding my head up as my braid slumped to the floor. "Why the hells are they after you; what do you want with me?

"Hn." Was the only response I received. "Driver use back streets; money is of no problem. Step on it again." He told the driver then pulled a pistol out and flashed it at him. "I do mean it."

The ride taking the backstreets in the city lasted thirty minutes. There was thirty minutes of silence, as I feared for my life. There was thirty minutes of the driver, eyeing the gun nervously when we pulled up to, the back entrance of wherever the driver dropped us off. The blue-eyed man pointed the gun at me. My captor gave the driver 200 dollars and the driver gladly pulled away ignoring me the hostage.

"Inside". He said. I looked at his more closely now. He was magnificent looking. The muscles so toned. He had tanned skin that was pure not a blemish. His eyes were dark crystal blue that could kill you if you looked wrong. His hair was messy; it suited him brown and spiky and just a messy look. He was wearing a green shirt and some jeans. Nothing was out of the ordinary with him, except he had a gun to me.

"Do you speak a different language perhaps?" He muttered glaring. Those eyes made me fearful. I shook my head negatively and listened to his original order. I went to the door opening it. He was behind me. I felt him jab the barrel of the pistol into my back. "Keep going." Was all he had to say. I was well on my way.

We were in what looked like an abandoned building in the city. Not surprising, West Ave was full of them. 20 years ago, West Ave was booming; now it was poverty-stricken.

"What do you want with me?" I said softly after he grabbed my shoulder stopping me.

"We don't want you; we just don't want them to have you."

"Wait who is we? Who are them… and who the hell are you?" I said I was about to turn around when I felt a painful blow to my head. I fell backward; I looked into crystal blue eyes as I fell. They were emotionless; they were so blue, so very very blue.


	2. In Flight

-**Disclaimer: Do not own do not sue**.

**Chapter One: In Flight**

Drip drip drip drip drip. It was a rhythm calling to me. I opened my eyes. I saw nothing all was dark but the light which was settled right on me. The light stung my eyes. Drip drip drip drip drip. It continued I had no idea where I was. I was basing all assumptions that the last thing I remembered was really just a dream. Why would anyone want to kill me? I was annoying and often times stupid but murder; hardly something, that would happen to me.

"Duo Maxwell" It was a quiet voice almost pleasant. If I was free to move and not tied to a chair perhaps, I would have liked the person behind the voice. As it was, I could do nothing but look at the stinging bright light or close my eye.

Someone walked toward me I heard the feet tapping against the floor before I saw him or her. It came from behind me. I arched my head and neck back to see who it was. I was once again beholding the dark crystal blue eyes. He looked at me. Then he grabbed me pushing me to my feet.

"Hey wait just a second!" I yelped surprised by the action. He stopped immediately and I almost lost my balance. "Who the hell are you people?"

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, and that is Agent Yuy; Agent Barton is also in here." The quiet voice said at the light.

"What, Winner. They are pacifists what do you want with me?"

"I have been separated from my family for quite sometime. I do not want you. Those people you met earlier they do. You know something; something you should not, and they want you dead. I want to know what you know before you die." The quiet voice responded. He sounded so nice and here he was telling me I was going to die.

"Are you part of the government?" I asked curiously my eyes hurting from the bright light. I had completely forgotten about the agent with me; until he pushed me forward.

"Too many questions for now. We are moving you, Yuy will stay with you. They are tracking you." The voice said and it seemed to move now with another person, Barton. I was pushed through a door I turned to look at my captors. I looked past Yuy. There was a blonde very petite sea-blue eyed and feminine looking. Behind him was a taller man, the tallest he had only one eye visible and he had brown hair. He looked cold complacent like he did not want to be there. Yuy grabbed me, faced me right ways, and pushed me to walk.

"Follow my orders, they want you dead. I don't care." He said in his voice which I had not noticed until now was completely monotone.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked quietly.

"Away." Yuy answered me. "Winner and Barton are staying here doing research. This is headquarters."

"West Avenue?" I asked curiously.

"No you've been moved. They are watching us. We were followed, or the driver tipped them off." Yuy said.

"Who are they?"

"The government. What do you know?" Yuy said and pushed me through a door. It was s bright out and we were not in the city.

"Nothing, I know nothing."

I stumbled a little walking down the stairs it was so bright. The sun was beaming. We seemed to have been in some kind of complex. I saw no signs nothing. This place was in the middle of nowhere. It was so bright too.

"Come on and stay quiet. They are watching."

"Why didn't they just come inside?"

"Because they know the security here is state of the art better than what they have."

"Why are we hiding then?"

"I said stay quiet." Yuy said.

A black Mercedes pulled up. The doors automatically opened. Heero pushed me towards the car and then ducked my head putting me inside. I was happy to be somewhere dark again. I was not use to light as it was. I worked from home for a tabloid magazine. I wrote the Alien sightings Vampire slaying stories. It was a job it paid my bills. Therefore, to be back in the dark was like heaven to me.

"Agent Wu Fei, this is Duo Maxwell." Yuy announced upon entering and closing the door. As if it was all timed, the black haired Asian man took off. "Dorothy. What are you here for?" Yuy said to a platinum blonde haired woman beside Wu Fei.

"Well what can I say apparently this Maxwell guy is worth a mint… dead? I happen to be the best navigational operator and I am a great distraction if necessary. Plus I'm not associated." The woman laughed an awful cackle laugh and turned to nod at me. "I am Dorothy; I am not one of the mechs like these two." She grinned and laughed again.

"Women." Wu Fei said with a growl. "They just don't know their place."

"Did the two of you buy the tickets?" Yuy said and he startled me.

"Yes I did all four. Wu Fei and I will be going to Seattle and Maxwell and you will be… traveling together."

"Good. That may buy us some time."

"Not much we're being followed." Wu Fei pointed out.

"They can't see in here right?"

"No"

"Dorothy switch seats with Maxwell. And clothes. Get your hair up Maxwell put this on." Heero slammed a hat into me as Dorothy and I changed in the car. Then switched seats. The car was actually a lot bigger than I thought inside. Once up front I got a better look at the driver.

He was Asian Chinese maybe. His skin was pale colored compared to Yuy though tanned compared to the female Dorothy. He had ebony eyes that peered straight in front of him. If Yuy was fierce looking; this person was just angry and mean looking. I put my seat belt on and sighed. This would be a hell of a trip.

The drive seemed to take forever. The two agents plus Dorothy were silent the rest of the way. It was unnerving. When we got to the airport, Wu Fei parked in the no parking zone and got out. Dorothy followed. Heero crawled in the front and put the car in drive.

"Will that work?" I asked cautiously.

"No" He said simply as he entered a parking garage to park the Mercedes. "We must hurry now. There is no telling what they may try. If you know anything Maxwell now would be a good time to tell me before we board this flight before we enter the terminal, tell me."

I looked at Yuy for a second and frowned. I shook my head. I knew nothing, how could a tabloid reporter on giant sewer rats know something worth killing him. The truth, was the bullshit I wrote was a farce a very popular one to those comic con junkies and Goth queens but it was a farce a terror to real news everywhere.

"I'm sorry."

Yuy grabbed my arm and yanked me forward. He did not seem to have any weapons. He seemed to be more careful. He pulled me slowly down the stairs and then he bolted dragging me behind him we entered the terminal and he kept running. My legs were being forced to go or risk falling and being dragged. I saw no one trying to stop us. But I also saw many weird looks.

"Running late," I yelled back "Sorry!" when I bumped into a mother with three kids.

Yuy did not seem to notice a damn thing until we reached the security gates. This is where he stopped running and pushed me in front of him.

"Where are we going?" I asked turning around to talk to him, there were quite a few people in front of us.

"Pittsburgh." He responded simply and said nothing more.

We got through security fine enough. Which made no sense to me, if the government didn't want me to leave why would they let me past security. Once again, when we were through security it was a rush to our gate. And Yuy rushed getting on the plane and getting me situated.

"Comfortable?" He asked, I nodded. "When we land, which will be in a few hours; we will meet Agent Darlian." He seemed to grimace at the mention of the name.

"Who is he?"

"She is someone who I find intolerable; much like you now be quiet. Sleep or something."

I nodded and yawned leaning back. I did not know if I was safe with this man or not. One thing was certain my tabloid on radioactive hamburgers was not going to be published. I put my belt on, cuddled into the seat uncomfortably, and closed my eyes. I felt the plane take off heard the flight attendant offer Yuy a drink Yuy did not answer. I quickly dozed off while in flight my head lolling back and forth until it finally settled onto something sturdy and warm. I dreamt freely and happily then.

I awoke later we were still in flight. I had my arms around the agent who had his eyes closed. I stretched and took my belt off and stood.

"Where are you going?"

"A guy needs to do his business." I stated and started walking away. My arm was caught.

"I'll come with you." Yuy said and followed me back. He pushed me to the side and checked the tiny plane bathroom out before allowing me inside.

"All clear?" I asked sarcastically.

"It appears that way, if you have any trouble I am right outside." Yuy said and allowed me in. I was laughing. Agent Yuy was a batty person. Then again, he was my kidnapper in sense. I had no idea what I was doing with him or why.

I went to the bathroom washed my hands, the whole thing. Then I stood there looking into a mirror. I looked tired. I looked like shit. I ripped my hat off and threw it into the sink. This was ridiculous why I should live in fear. I stood there looking at myself for a while. Knocking started. I ignored it. That was a mistake.

Within a minute I heard banging then as quickly as the banging started I heard an awful twisting of metal. In fear, I jumped up on to the toilet ready to kick whoever attempted to enter. Hey maybe there was someone on the plane. Then the door was ripped right off its hinges. Yuy stood there holding the door. He looked at me curiously. I grinned again; I was getting good at being the guilty one. Of course, my kidnapper only wanted to make sure I had not escaped yet.

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't know it was you. What if someone wanted to kill me?"

"Maxwell you idiot. If someone was on this flight you'd be dead by now the way you sleep." Yuy said and grabbed me by my braid yanking me down. That bastard.

"Hey cold soldier man it is not my fault you are miserable!" I said and yanked my hair out of his hand. "Maybe if you answered some of my damn questions I wouldn't be afraid to answer the door. Maybe if you told me what this is all about I could help you! I am a tabloid author. I write about fairy kidnappings and incubi pregnancies and vampire wills. Tell me what the fuck this is about now!" I pushed Yuy into the emergency door.

He glared at me. Suddenly he had a knife to my throat. In addition, he pushed me into the tiny bathroom, closed, and locked the door. He then took a pair of cuffs out and cuffed me to him. I looked at him astonished. Who was this person?

"You really don't get it. They want you dead. You know something you should not, and now you have to dead. My group wants to know what it is before you die. For now, I will keep you alive. However, you are sure to die. Especially if you can't come up with something." He said and slapped me hard across my face. I cringed. In addition, I felt hot and teary.

"I don't know anything. I am just a tabloid reporter. So you will kill me too?"

"If it comes down to it. I will let them shoot you before I get shot."

"But the bus?"

"I knew I'd survive." He said it so simply.

I glared at him and in aggravation I shoved him against the door which only of course managed to get me up against him because he pulled his arm up for me to follow. I stumbled and fell into him. I cursed myself a billion times over for being such a klutz.

"Now if you would stop groping me and trying to get yourself killed; we will head back to our seats."

"Handcuffed! And where did you get the cuffs and knife weapons aren't allowed on planes."

"Undetectable. If anyone asks anything simply, say they are jammed. Stop fidgeting and do not argue. You have worn your welcome with me. If I'm lucky Khushrenada will reassign me back to head quarters and I won't have to deal with you or the babbling Agent Darlian."

"I'll request you."

"We don't answer to your demands. You are our prisoner. And soon you will be their victim if you don't cooperate."

"You said they will kill me no matter what."

"So I did."

"You're more talkative today." I mused as he pushed me out of the door. back down the aisle and pushed me into my seat.

"I always talk to my victims before I kill them." He said simply and closed those eyes of his. I sighed and looked out the window. None of this made any sense none of it.

**A/N: Please leave me a review I would really appreciate it thank you!**


End file.
